The Shape of my Heart
by AmandaPanda82891
Summary: Ginny has been getting love letters. Who is sending them? Why does she hate Harry? Is it him who is sending them? Read and Review!


Shape Of My Heart

"What made me think I would ever go out with you. You've never even liked me. Now I just made the biggest fool of my self," the red headed girl said as she ran up to her dormitory.

Now he felt so bad. He did like her. Maybe even loved her. "But now she hates me," he thought to himself. Now how do I get her to know how I feel? A note. He sat in a comfy chair and began writing.

Baby, please try to forgive me. Stay here don't put out the glow. Hold me now don't bother, If every minute it makes me weaker. You can save me from the man that I become, Oh yeah.  
Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone, Who played my part, kept you in the dark but let me show you the shape of my heart.  
-The one who always loved you-

He sent it using one of the school owls hoping she would not recognise who had sent it.

She sat in her dormitory crying, when she heard the tap tap tapping on the window. She let the barn owl in, it held out it's leg. She took the letter and read it. She did not know who would send her this, but wrote back.

I dont know who you are or why you are appologizing. Please write back with the answers.

He took the letter and read it. So she wanted the answers. Maybe I should make her suffer the way she is making me.

Sadness is beautiful,but loneliness is tragical. So heal me, I can't win this war. Touch me now don't bother. If every minute makes me weaker, you can save me from the man I've become.  
Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone, Who played my part, kept you in the dark now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
The one who always loved you  
And he sent it. He wanted to see her. But he instantly reminded himself that she hated him.  
She took the letter from the eager owl and read it, noticing it did not answer her questions. Maybe if she could meet this person who had always loved her. No it wouldn't work. It could be anyone in the school. But I'll write back again.

Who are you? Why do you feel the need to appologize? Do you want to meet me somewhere. You name the time and the place.

He took the letter in the same fashion as before. After he had read it, he wrote back.

I'm here with my confession, got nothing to hide no more. I don't know where to start, But to show you the shape of my heart.  
I'm looking back on things I've done. I never want to play the same ol' part or keep you in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart.

Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone, who played my part , kept you in the dark now let me show you the shape of my heart.

Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone, who played my heart, kept you in the dark now let me show you the shape of my part.

Show you the shape of my heart...

Meet me tonight in the Room of Requirements. At midnight.

-the one who always loved you-

When she opened the letter she was shocked. She didn't know who it was but she felt like she had known them all her life. But she reminded herself that she might. So at midnight she met the person in the room of requirements.  
"Hello is there anyone in here?" she called out into the darkness. Suddenly someone took her by the hands and began whispering appologizes to her. She immediatly knew who it was. Harry Potter.  
"Ginny I've always loved you, I don't know how you thought I didn't. I thought you wouldn't show up if I told you who I was," he told her "But I would have. I love you too, but there was so much going on in my life when I needed you most. You weren't even at school. That's why I was so mad. I shouldn't have been. I know what made me think I could go out with you. You did!"She said happily.  
"I was just to shy to tell you myself. I should have asked you out when I had the chance, I wouldn't have had to suffer for so long," he said," I love you Ginny"  
"I love you too Harry." 


End file.
